


He Won't Walk Away, but He Won’t Look Back

by the_genderman



Series: Relationship: Undefined [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (both parties are aware that’s what it is and are ok with it), Armitage Hux Smokes, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Brief mention of threatened gun violence, Complicated Relationships, Discussion of Cheating, M/M, Past Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Revenge Sex, Star Wars Modern AU, The Knights of Ren are a Dysfunctional Found Family, mentions of firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Hux thought the “I swear, this time it’s for real” breakup would lift the weight of his worries, but two months later, he’s not so sure anymore. One way or another, he and Kylo had always found their way back to each other. Maybe a little “cheating” of his own will help him figure out where he needs to go from here?
Relationships: Kuruk (Star Wars)/Armitage Hux
Series: Relationship: Undefined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	He Won't Walk Away, but He Won’t Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this one is taken (and modified for pronouns) from the Lady Gaga song “Dance in the Dark,” which immediately follows “Speechless” on the Fame Monster album.

Hux groaned out loud as Kuruk’s cell phone buzzed against the nightstand and the strains of the Imperial March began to serenade them. Kylo had insisted on all his friends setting that as his ringtone, and they had humored him. Hux wrapped his arms around Kuruk’s shoulders in a vain attempt to keep him in bed.

“You don’t need to get that. He’s just going to ask you if you know why I’m not answering my phone. He _knows_ why,” Hux grumbled. “He’s just a stubborn arsehole who won’t take no for an answer.”

“And you’re not?” Kuruk teased, extracting himself just enough from Hux’s embrace to reach over and grab his phone. “He _is_ my boss. It could be about work. He was off-site today, so there could be stuff he has to check in about.”

“It won’t be,” Hux sighed, releasing Kuruk and flopping back against the single, lumpy pillow his friend and—lover? Fling? He wasn’t sure what words would describe him anymore—kept on his bed. “I mean, go ahead and take the call so he doesn’t get weird about it, but I can tell you now it’s not going to be about work. If he asks, we’ve been going to the shooting range as usual. We went yesterday and then we parted. As usual. Because we did.”

“Well, then you’d better keep quiet so he doesn’t hear you,” Kuruk said, sitting up and thumbing answer on his phone. “Hey, Kylo. What’s up?”

Hux lay back and listened. If Kylo was angry enough—or desperate enough—he might be loud enough that Hux could hear him, even from over here. If not, then he’d at least have half the conversation to work with.

“Oh you know, same old, same old,” Kuruk said quickly but casually, leaning back on his free hand. “Oh yeah, everything’s fine. Henderson bike might take a bit longer than I estimated, gotta order parts in. I called him this morning to let him know and he wasn’t happy—did he call you to complain? Because if he hadn’t tried to do his own repairs in the first place—”

Hux could hear Kylo’s voice, muffled but in high emotion as he cut Kuruk off. He couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it was clear this was no simple work call or easy chat between friends. Kuruk was utterly unruffled, however, taking it all in stride. 

“Yeah, we went to the range yesterday. He seemed normal, or as normal as ever. You know he doesn’t give a lot away, and he really gets into the zone when we’re shooting,” Kuruk explained. A pause. “Yeah, I know. He was himself, you know? If he’s not answering, that’s between you two. Give him time. He’ll talk when he’s ready, and this is just my humble opinion, but if you don’t stop harassing him—”

Kylo’s voice again, indistinct but offended.

“—No, you listen. He’s my friend, of course I’m going to defend him,” Kuruk said, leaning forward and gesturing as if he were speaking to Kylo in person. “Yes, you’re my friend too, I’m not ‘taking sides.’ I’m just saying, it’s been two months. If he’s still not answering and you just keep calling, that probably counts as harassment. Look, you and I both know what he gets like when he’s angry; you ought to be happy he’s only shooting at the gun range, not your apartment.” Another pause. “Yeah. Exactly. Now stop calling him and either go spar with Trudgen—let him think his little basement Fight Club is real—or find someone to screw. Or, I got an idea, go spar with Trudgen and then screw him. He’s been whining about not getting any. Win-win—you both shut up for a minute. I’m not your therapist and I’m hanging up now.”

With that, Kuruk sighed and tapped his phone screen to end the call. He leaned over to his nightstand, set the phone down, picked it back up, turned it to silent, and set it face down. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He only did that when he was really stressed, usually unwilling to mess up his faux-hawk. He’d washed it out before Hux had arrived for the evening, but habit was habit.

“Hhhhh. Fuck,” Kuruk grumbled, frustrated, bracing his elbows against his knees and holding his forehead like he was trying to will away a headache.

Hux sat up, kneeling behind Kuruk. He put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing little circles with his fingertips. “I’m sorry he’s being like this.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Kuruk said, leaning back into Hux’s touch. “I thought you two had some kind of open relationship. He was always so casual about his hookups, and you always seemed to know everything that was going on. I thought—we _all_ thought—you knew what he was doing and were ok with it.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hux said, leaning up against Kuruk’s back and wrapping his arms around his chest. “I was a fool. I think I always knew he’d stray if I gave him too much leash, but I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to think I was enough for him.”

“So, now what?” Kuruk said, twisting around and wrestling Hux down into the mattress, looming over him on his hands and knees. “I mean, I will _happily_ be your revenge-fuck, but you gotta tell me what we are. What do you want from this?”

“Well, right now, I want you to fuck me. It’s been two months with just my hand or a dildo, I _need_ this,” Hux said, stretching his arms above his head. He maneuvered one leg up and around to stroke Kuruk’s thigh with his calf, urging him down. Kuruk was a little broader than him, but not by much. He certainly wasn’t Kylo, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing right now.

Kuruk snort-laughed as he lay down on top of Hux. “Yeah, I got that bit. But what comes after this? Is this just a one-time thing?” He paused to suck a mark onto Hux’s neck, making Hux moan. “Or are we gonna keep hooking up until you and Kylo make up again? Because if you want long-term, if you’re saying ‘good riddance’ to him, we gotta have a talk about that. This bird doesn’t like being grounded, if you get my drift.”

“Less talking about Kylo, more fucking me. I can feel that you’re hard again,” Hux groaned, wrapping his arms around Kuruk’s shoulders and digging his fingers into his back.

“As you wish,” Kuruk said, wriggling around until he was lined up properly, and pushing into Hux slowly.

Hux sighed happily, giving little breathy moans as Kuruk picked up his pace. He tipped his head to the side to let him mouth at his jaw, bite at his earlobe. He knew they’d have to define their relationship before too much longer, but right now, he really did just want a good fuck. It was _exciting_ to do this, knowing that Kylo was jealous, that Kylo wanted him back. It wasn’t _cheating_ , they were actually broken for real up this time, but it lit up that little part of his brain that got a thrill out of doing something taboo. 

And that, he supposed, was part of what Kuruk wanted to talk about. Kuruk said he didn’t mind being a revenge-fuck, but that would mean Hux would have to _admit_ that he was just using his friend as a revenge-fuck. (What were friends for, if not getting back at another friend? Then again, Normal People™ didn’t do this, did they?) He moaned encouragingly as Kuruk’s rhythm stuttered and he gasped and came. Hux snaked one hand between them, meeting Kuruk’s hand as it fumbled to his cock. Together they brought him over, all thoughts of Kylo—or much anything else—temporarily leaving his brain.

Hux melted even further into the mattress, boneless and panting, as Kuruk groaned and pulled out, careful not to lose the condom. Hux watched lazily as he tied it off and lobbed it in the general direction of his bedroom trash can, giving a chuckle as it hit the wall with a splat.

“Eh, I’ll get that later,” Kuruk said, making a ‘brush-off’ motion with his hand, and flopping down next to Hux. “Good?”

“Good. Mind if I smoke?” Hux replied, reaching out and fumbling for his pack of cigarettes on Kuruk’s nightstand, trying to avoid his phone.

“Fine with me.” Kuruk shoved the pillow further over onto Hux’s side of the bed and folded his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. “You _are_ gonna take him back, aren’t you?”

Hux turned his head to look at Kuruk, pausing with his thumb ready to strike his lighter, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“You don’t have to say it, I know how you get when you’re pining over him,” Kuruk said, looking at Hux out of the corners of his eyes. “I’m not judging, lord knows everyone I’m friends with has made some questionable choices—some more questionable than others. It’s why we’re friends in the first place, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Hux sighed, lighting his cigarette and moaning a little at the first drag. “Yeah. I want to make him sweat, make him really think he’s lost me, though. I want him to beg. He needs to _earn_ me back.”

Kuruk chuckled. “Good, good. I like that. He might be my friend, but he really did take you for granted. Gonna tighten the proverbial leash, eh?”

“I might put him on an actual leash,” Hux replied, grinning.

“Oh, I’m gonna have to stop you there, I don’t need to know what kind of weird shit you two get up to,” Kuruk laughed, reaching over to slap at Hux.

A few moments of relative silence. Just the steady sounds of the two of them breathing, the window air conditioner humming away, and the drip of the bathroom faucet which never had turned all the way off since Kuruk had moved in. Hux watched the smoke curl towards the ceiling, caught in the streetlights filtering in through Kuruk’s blinds.

“So,” Hux began, speaking slowly. “If I do end up taking Kylo back, you don’t mind if we… continue doing whatever it is we’re doing until then?”

“If you’re asking if I have a problem with getting to fuck you? My answer is a heartfelt, I will continue fucking you as long as you don’t expect us to make it a normal-people _thing_ ,” Kuruk answered. “And if you take him back and we stop fucking? Well, as far as I’m concerned, friends are allowed to have a casual fling and still be friends, as long as everyone involved knows what the rules are.”

“I like the sound of that,” Hux smiled.


End file.
